vampireknightroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Night class Students
''The vampire Classes '' *Pureblood: Those that are born of two that have no human trace in there blood. These vampires are direct decendents of Cain as they are rumored some even goes as back as saying that these were former humans given this gift by the egyption god Anbus. This is all lore and rumor of the purebloods many of them try to stay within there bloodlines to maintain a strong bond of pure vampires. They are the only ones that have the gift to embrace a human and pass on the dark gift. Though they are not many that actaually perform the art of embracing due to its forbidden by the vampire council. *Rank B vampire Also known as Aristocrats : Vampire that is born of a pureblood parent and that of a parent that is a half human. These vampires are usually born of a human and a pureblood vampire. Though not many of there mother's physically live thru the natural child birthing of a half and half child. Some accounts have been made that the mother's do exist and some are just fine. Due to the advances in technology of child birth. The first half breed child was documented as far back as the second dynasty of eygption times sometimes even futher than that. Little is known about the first few half breed vampire children. Many believed they were pureblood till the last 4,000 years or so. *Rank C Vampire Also known as Common : A vampire that is born of two half human vampires. These are vampires that are born of two Rank B parents or a Rank C's or even a mix of a D parent and one of the higher ranks. Just as the rank B Vampire some is known of them but not sure when the first of Rank C's were born many of them are often mistaken for human due to a lot of them don't need to feed off of blood as much to surive due to how much human is in them. *Rank D vampire: Vampire that is created by a pureblood during the process of embracing. These are the typical known vampires from hollywood and lore. The human turned vampire thought the test of going thru the embrace is diffcult not many humans are turned into vampires as modern belief. These are starting to become more appearnt over time. This rank of Vampires are usually montored by the vampire Council as well as the hunter's Assoication due to not many of them actually stay Rank D. These vampires the bases of the Level E vampires. They do have to feed off of a blood source. If not they will have a pain embracing. Most times Rank D vampires will have to kill to stop the overwhelming blood lust that they awaken with after the change. Some D's don't even make it pass that before they turn into the monsterous Level E. *Level E vampire : These are the monstrous vampires that have lost themselves to blood lust. Most of the time they are Class D vampires that have fallen to this level due to diffcult time thru the embracing or lack of feeding. These vampires by all means no longer look like an attactive being. they turn from something that look like a zombie monster to something that look like a warped flesh creature or a huge beast of a monster. Which is consider a horriod form for a Level E. They look animalistic and no longer have the thought process of a human. Many of them only fuction off of the thought of blood and feeding to kill the pain that they are pleaged with that can never be sate. Many Level E's are killed due to the hazard they cause. Due to they can breech the Veil of the Masqrade.